Restart
by Sarumimi
Summary: Aoba wakes up feeling a bit sore, the collapse of Oval Tower was his most recent memory. Finding out Virus was the one who saved Aoba from Oval Tower, how does their relationship progress and what do the others think of it? [Virus x Aoba, virao, sexual content]


Aoba sat up from slumber, staring at the dark ceiling above him. His eyes still focusing, he took in the blurry surroundings. Tall, stone-coloured painted walls, no windows, and a black dresser across from a shadowy-coloured door. "Where am I?""What happened?" Those questions flooded Aoba's mind. There was a dull ache in his head, and his memories seemed quite vague.

Aoba lifted a leg off the unfamiliar bed, and a sharp pain ran up it. "Tch..." Looking down at it, Aoba just now noticed he was wearing clean, white pyjamas. The confusion just kept building up.

The door creaks open, and the room brightens up from the hallway light. "Aoba, it looks like you've finally awakened. Have you settled in nicely?" a very familiar voice calls, and gets gradually closer.

His eyes finally focusing, Aoba noticed this was.. Virus? "..Vi.." Aoba tried to speak, but his throat hurt and it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"You should probably drink some water Aoba, you've been in bed for over a day. Here, I'll go fetch some," Virus exited the room, speaking with the calm tone he always had.

Trying hard to remember, Aoba could recall being in Platinum Jail, entering Oval Tower to find Toue. The next thing he could remember, Oval Tower was about to collapse. That's where his memories end. Virus must've been the one to save him from Oval Tower collapsing? Nothing else would make sense otherwise. However, if that was the case.. where is Trip?

Virus returned, glass of water in hand. Aoba was about to ask him where Trip was- then hesitated, remembering the burning feeling in his throat.

"Here, drink," Virus sat next to the blue-haired man, and cupped his hand on his cheek. With his other hand, he raised the water glass to Aoba's mouth and made him drink it. Aoba could feel himself starting to blush with embarrassment, he easily could drink the water by himself. Why was Virus doing this? A little bit of water spilled out from Aoba's mouth and trickled down to his neck.

Once he had finished, Aoba felt much better. "Virus," his voice still sounded a bit off, but that was to be expected. "Where's Trip?" Aoba asked him with obvious curiosity.

"I don't know, I left him at Oval Tower. The collapse resulted in no deaths, so he's fine. Trip just went a different direction I suppose. It doesn't affect me, since we were never friends. We just stuck around each other because we didn't dislike each other," Virus replied. He couldn't help but notice how cute Aoba looked, seeming fragile and dependant in this state.

Virus's answer didn't exactly make sense to Aoba, but he decided it wasn't worth questioning. "Where are we?" Aoba hoped he wasn't bombarding Virus with questions, although Virus didn't mind at all. He liked Aoba paying attention to him.

"My place in Midorijima, you don't need to worry now," Virus gave the younger man a smile that didn't meet his eyes. It sent a chill down Aoba's spine, something seemed... off. He noticed Virus hadn't moved from when he brought him water, and was still sitting very close.

Abruptly, Virus grabbed ahold of Aoba's wrists and pinned him down on the bed. "...?" He didn't like where this was going. Virus brought his face down close to Aoba's, their breaths mixing.

"Aoba, I'm so happy to have you here with me at last," Virus looked into his eyes, then smiled. Without warning, he pressed his lips to Aoba's and gently kissed them. Reflectively Aoba froze up, unsure what to do. Virus had been a friend of his for a long time, although once Aoba had gotten his life together he hadn't talked to him as often. "Is something wrong?" Virus stood up, walking over to the other side of the bed to lay beside Aoba.

Thinking deeply, Aoba had never really thought of Virus in that way. Or was aware of his feelings for that matter. The kiss just now, something had felt so natural, as if nothing was foreign or wrong about it. He'd been too hesitant to return the kiss- but if he did, would it be that bad? Aoba had known Virus for a long time, and both of them were single guys. Guys.. that's kind of strange, isn't it? Aoba couldn't resist but think this. Two guys? But in the end, they were both alone, so Aoba let those thoughts slip his mind.

"Did you save me from Oval Tower?" Aoba asked flat-out. He felt as if I had to know, as if he had to remember. Aoba wanted to know that Virus was the one who had saved him.

"Yes," Virus answered Aoba with one word, rolling onto his side to look at him clearer. "Is your leg sore?" That caught Aoba's attention to a dull ache in his left leg. He moved to sit up slightly, the dull ache turning into what felt like a series of sharp electric currents running up his leg. Aoba's face twisted in pain, and he didn't move his leg any more.

"What happened to me?" Initially, panic struck Aoba. Could his leg be broken?

"Some rubble fell on top of your leg, but it didn't look like anything was broken. There appeared to be quite a few bruises. Here, see for yourself," Virus sat up and tugged on Aoba's snowy white pajama bottoms, swiftly sliding them off. What was he doing?! The blue-haired man tensed up, heat rising to his face. Aoba didn't want to move if he didn't have to, due to the pain whenever he shifted his leg. "Look," Virus gestured to Aoba's leg. Twisting his neck, Aoba gazed upon his own pale leg spotted with purplish bruises. At least nothing is broken, he figured.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aoba notice Virus changing his position. He moved down and hovered a hand above Aoba's bruised leg, gently bringing it down and it. The dull pain became a little stronger. "Aoba..," he brought his face down to the discolored leg, planting a trail of kisses up it. The way Aoba's name came out of Virus's lips sounded so.. right. No. Aoba couldn't let this go on. His leg was continuing to hurt, and the entire situation was so sudden.

"Stop," Aoba's voice was unintentionally quiet, his face had been painted red by Virus's unforeseen acts. Struggling to move despite the pain, Virus lay one of his arms against Aoba's chest to hold him down. He heard Virus let out a low chuckle, the sound of his voice sent a shiver through Aoba.

"Ah, Aoba, you're excited already?" Virus said with a faint edge of amusement. Aoba immediately looked down. He hadn't even realize he had gotten excited by this. Aoba turned his head to the side in embarrassment, trying to move his right leg to conceal his arousal. Virus simply took his hand that was restraining Aoba off Aoba's stomach and moved the younger man's right leg back down. His hand brushed past the hem of Aoba's boxers, then grabbed ahold of them, pulling them down.

"No!" sternly shouting, Aoba raised a hand to reflexively slap Virus. He proceeded to catch Aoba's hand have a strong grip on his wrist.

"You don't want me to? Then do it yourself," Virus's tone of voice never changed much, always so collected. Aoba's hand being forced to maneuver down to his own cock, however Aoba kept his hand flat and refused to grip it. Aoba didn't want this to be forced upon him, and kept thinking of how embarrassing it would be to masturbate in front of somebody..

"Virus, I don't want to do this," Aoba's breathe was irregular from nervousness, but he did notice his voice betraying him. While Aoba kept thinking he didn't want to go further, he didn't want to do this, his mind kept swirling around the thoughts of how stiff he was.

"I'll give you time to think about it," Virus sat down criss-cross on the bed, having a full view of Aoba.

"Are you going to watch me?" He felt like a fool for even asking that obvious question, but Aoba felt the need to ask it anyway.

"Of course Aoba, I love you. I've been a fan of yours for a very long time," Virus simply smiled with his reply. _Love_? Aoba felt himself freeze up for a moment- as if his heart skipped a beat. Then Aoba realized this angered him. How could Virus toss around words like love so easily, as if they meant nothing. But.. what if it did mean something? How is Aoba supposed to react then?

After staring at Virus for a moment, Aoba uttered a single word, "really?" Virus answered with a nod.

Aoba wasn't thinking straight anymore. He held his breath to avoid crying out in pain from the ache in his leg, and sat up a bit more. Looking at Virus, Aoba began to move his hand across his own dick at a slow pace. After a few seconds his gaze shifted down and then he closed his eyes, it was shameful enough to have Virus watching him, Aoba didn't want to concentrate on that.

Stroking his hand at a now steady rhythm, Aoba's discomfort quickly faded away, along with Aoba's uncertain thoughts. His breathing now rapid and unsteady, he quickened his movements. Aoba was very close, but he came to a stop when something cold brushed against his hand. Opening his eyes, alert, Aoba saw Virus's hand on Aoba's, forcing Aoba to continue. Sheepishly, Aoba did admit he forgot about Virus for a brief moment.

"Ah-!" Aoba hastily bit his lip to try to stifle his moans as Virus made Aoba's hand move up and down at a pace that was too much for Aoba to handle, his hips began to feel numb. Mind completely blank, Aoba climaxed into his own and Virus's hand. Becoming concious of the situation, Aoba's initial reaction was to awkwardly go tell Virus to wash his hand off.

However, before Aoba could open his mouth Virus brought his hand, holding Aoba's, to his lips and licked the semen off, plopping one of Aoba's fingers into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"You really shouldn't-" Aoba began to say with his voice slightly raised, however it still came out fairly quiet with Aoba's tired and ragged breathing from the afterglow. Suddenly Aoba was cut off by a moderately loud beeping sound. Virus rolled up his sleeve, revealing a coil, and read something on the screen.

"I have to go," Virus said with a hint of disappointment hidden in his voice. "Aoba, to make up for this, I'll take you out for dinner later all right?"

Leaving Aoba alone, Aoba mind began to wander about a whole bunch of things until he succumbed to the overcoming drowsiness, and fell asleep.


End file.
